


Disjointed: Front Cover

by Silver Blue (Seraph_Years)



Series: Disjointed [1]
Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Western, Dimension Travel, Keyblades (Kingdom Hearts), Prequel, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 06:02:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26348302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seraph_Years/pseuds/Silver%20Blue
Summary: This is a sequel to Mile of a Different Color that picks up where that left off and starts anew in a new world where our hero is sent to another world and lands in a Western-type civilization. Time will tell what happens when he gets out...
Series: Disjointed [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914574





	Disjointed: Front Cover

**Author's Note:**

> Read Mile of a Different Color to get a basic understanding of what happens in this story.

Quincy, who was now a cat in the new world, learned that he was in an alternate timeline like he was in the Old West. The buildings looked old-fashioned, everyone, Quincy included, wore clothing that jumped a few centuries back. Quincy himself wore cowboy clothes that include a bandanna, a holster for guns, and a nice fedora. The world was just different from what Quincy was used to. But somehow, it felt a little familiar. He tried every possible way to leave the town he was now stranded in. He was relieved to find out that trains still existed in the new universe, so he secretly boarded one when he got to the station. However, unbeknownst to him, the train had secret technology in it. Quincy marveled at the futuristic components of the vehicle... and then a black cat ran up to him.

[Cat] "Do not let him leave! He has boarded the train leading us out of World E35!"  
Indeed, it was a tourist trap, where planeswalkers were doomed to stay in. Quincy prepared a battle stance, blocking every hit that the cat had thrown at him. When she tried an overhead chop, Quincy grabbed her arm and threw her behind him.   
[Quincy] "I was about to ask you how you knew my name!"  
Quincy ran forward, bypassing everyone seated. That is until he got to the middle of the train car he was currently on, which matched the time period he was in unlike the "technology" cars. Two bulky German Shepherds blocked Quincy's path. With quick thinking and a lack of fear, Quincy took a gun from the table.  
[Guard 1] "And what do you possibly plan on doing with that peashooter?"  
[Quincy] "It, like all guns, is no ordinary peashooter."  
Quincy slowed time by pulling the hammer. With expert grace, he fired the revolver three times in front of him, and three times behind him, both in a spread motion. He then holstered the gun and walked toward the conductor's room. Time resumed, and the dogs dropped dead from the bullet wounds.

Bullet Drive: The gunslinger's trump card! Special abilities are unlocked for those that use it! Slowing down time, stopping time, crazy bullet tricks, and even physics breaking are all possible with this bag of tricks!

Quincy went to the conductor's room and found out that there was nobody seated to drive the train. Just as he sat down, he heard something trigger from 5 cars away. Quincy frantically shifted the lever to try to move the train. He heard two cars blow up behind the conductor's room, and the train is 6 car lengths. The train seemingly moved by itself without the lever, but when he pulled it, it started to warp into another dimension entirely.  
[Quincy] "A transdimensional locomotive. Just what I needed to start the day."  
And with that, Quincy broke the coupler connecting the first car to the actual train, and the explosion barely missed him.  
[Quincy] "I have a feeling that this might've been in a movie or something. Don't remember."  
Quincy pulled up to World A2, which is slightly different than the one he remembers.

[Quincy] "Huh? This looks slightly different than I remember! Is this still Zootopia?"  
Indeed it was, but at the same time, it wasn't. It was more of a Solution City, but with some things shuffled around. Quincy got distracted by the way the new place looked and crashed into a wall inside of a building. In there was another cat, Winston by name, harvesting energy from an image on the wall (more on that ability later).  
[Quincy] "What are you doing?"  
[Winston] "Have we met? I heard a loud crash but I didn't think it was you."  
[Quincy] "Yeah, it was me."  
He turns to look at what Winston is doing.  
[Quincy] "I don't feel all that great staring at this."  
[Winston] "Why not?"  
[Quincy] "Makes me feel uneasy. Like I know who made it and that they're all high 'n' mighty and all that jazz. Now if you'll excuse me..."  
He attempts to tear the image apart, but Winston, quick to react, whips out a Keyblade, Grey Leporid.  
[Quincy] "Where'd you get that?"  
[WInston] "None of your business. Those context clues you provided me proves that you're motivated by jealousy."  
[Quincy] "Oh I brought that from another world."  
[Winston] "World A1, perhaps?"  
[Quincy] "Wait, ho--"  
Winston keeps swiping at Quincy with Grey Leporid, and the latter continuously dodges, knowing he has no melee weapon to defend himself with. He just settles on using his gun. The moment he pulls it out, however, Winston just slashes it out of his hand.  
[Winston] "Wanna see a magic trick?"  
Winston pulls out another Keyblade, Red Vulpes, and runs Quincy through with it. Quincy tries every method he can to get to Winston, but the cat just holds him outside the building's (probably) 40-foot fall and cleaves Quincy hard enough to bisect him, covering the ground below with his blood and entrails. After desummoning his weapons, Winston puts on a headset and turns the dial.  
[Winston] "This is Gemini, reporting to Aero from the west wing of the Waypoint Building. I just tore apart this jealous son of a b--- trying to destroy a fantastic piece of art."

Aero is a special forces team in World A2 that consists of five members, each named after Zodiac signs. They specialize in destroying mist-like monsters named after musical genres in an attempt to clean up the world and others like it. This is Winston's first day on the job as a new hire.


End file.
